


灰国

by 1979ProJay



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Gangsta, mafia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1979ProJay/pseuds/1979ProJay
Summary: She hasn’t been taught what warm is.In this dark block,everything's grey,except Yong. Yong is colorful.Yong is everything.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	灰国

**Author's Note:**

> 黑街AU

金容仙第一次见文星伊，是在落脚巷的背面，阴森的下雨天——每逢这种天气，她的左眼就隐隐作痛。堆积的垃圾、穷追不舍的打手，一片昏暗里，小孩衣衫褴褛、蓬头垢面，却透着野狼后裔般的狠劲，猝不及防地从胡同深处冲出来撞到了她身上，然而撞完之后肇事者自己反而栽倒下去，如果不是在黑街，简直像碰瓷。金容仙被惯性带得一个趔趄，怀里的面粉像一团白雪一样撒满地面，盖过了血迹。一地面粉里躺着的那孩子约莫十二三岁，个头比她矮一截，蓬乱的头发像一簇长在头皮上的钢丝球，不长不短的，被雨水粘连得仿佛黑色的浮萍，穿着一身看不出原本颜色的童装，长长的裤脚挽到膝盖下边，露出一对细得吓人的脚踝。金容仙看不出这个扁平又瘦小的家伙是男是女，首先注意到的是那只爪子一样的手里抓着一块锋利的玻璃，以及先前一晃而过的一双锃亮的眼睛，眼角如兽类般向上吊起一个尚还幼弱的弧度。

金容仙愣了好几秒，欲哭无泪地为自己白买的面粉扼腕，正卷起袖子蹲下身探这小东西的呼吸，刚才的路径上又传来一阵凶狠的脚步。她熟悉这种声响，下一秒就会冲出来几个剃着头的傻逼，手里拿着钢管宽刀云云。不知道这么屁大点的孩子是怎么得罪了那些个见人就砍的疯子。也可能是哪家买来的娈童不听话，主人想灭口。不过那些都跟她没关系，现在小孩毫无知觉地倒在地上，单薄得像纸似的胸脯还在顽强地起伏，发丝蹭着她泥泞的裤脚，重要的是撞散了她辛辛苦苦搬了两条街的面粉。

脏兮兮的，干枯得好像动动脚跟就能让其断气。金容仙的眼神来去扫了几个回合，抱的是黑街的闲事不乱管的想法，两条腿却像灌了铅般沉重。气势汹汹的脚步声和叫骂声越来越近，脚边的活人还在努力地呼吸。

瞥见小崽子皮包骨头的手还死死攥着玻璃，哪怕掌心的皮肉已经被划得惨不忍睹、鲜血淋漓，金容仙立在那无动于衷好半晌最后还是在心里跪了，咒老天偏偏拿准她的死穴。

她就是这么把文星伊拎回家的，像拎一条被人打断了脊梁骨的小土狗。

金容仙在不知道她的名字之前，是真的想管她叫狗崽子的。既恰当地形容了此人的形象，又可解她痛失一袋面粉的怨气。她把人搬进家的时候怀里的躯体烫得像一块烙铁，那张脏脏的青白的脸都烧红了，青红交加，人不人鬼不鬼的。金容仙从药箱里翻出一板差一个月过期的退烧药——成人用的，将就了——撇了两片碾成末就着凉白开和消炎药灌进狗崽子嘴里。这家伙不知道以前经历了什么，昏迷状态下喉咙都是紧的，药灌不下去，金容仙只能伸手捏人腮帮子和细瘦的脖颈，好容易才让那药顺利进肚。

她把昏迷中的人搬进浴缸冲了个干净，也是那时候发现这颇有些狠劲的小家伙居然是个女孩。不过也没多意外，黑街那种破地方，什么人都有。金容仙在她消瘦的赤裸的身体上看到了很多大大小小的伤痕和淤青，新的旧的叠在一起，基本找不到几块好肉。得，还是条斑点狗。金容仙拿肥皂像搓玩偶一样把她从头到脚呲了个遍，擦干水套上金容仙的旧衣服旧裤子，放到了床上。主要是那个沙发太小，躺不下一个一米五以上的活人。

这丫头命挺大，洗完澡没一会就退烧了。金容仙买完新面粉回来的时候，恰好逮住了正准备下床的她。平心而论她长得算是端正清秀，鼻子是鼻子眼是眼的，要不是瘦脱了相，也算是个颇乖巧的女孩子。可惜她的行为实在不那么乖巧，神态充满好奇与警惕，看金容仙的眼神像在看一个正在倒计时的炸弹，可能随时准备闷头和她搏斗。

金容仙在她身上看到熟悉的影子，小小年纪，揣的是颗亡命天涯的心，单眼皮看着切割过似的锋利，藏的是随时准备拼命的芒。

她的心不动声色地又软了一层。

不过卧室里可没放任何趁手的武器。狗崽子逡巡一圈无果，又见她是个女人，勉勉强强地放松了肌肉，且意识到自己是被人家救了，只能一声不吭地杵在原地，垂着脑袋等着被讨债。就跟张白纸一样，心理活动变化全写在脸上，被金容仙读得一清二楚。她忍不住笑了笑，从手里的口袋中摸出一块面包和一小盒纯净水，塞到那双抓着衣角的爪子里，说吃吧，吃完告诉我你叫什么名字。

面包隔着纸袋透出暖暖的温度。文星伊长到这么大，没见过这么柔软的善意，一时间手足无措地呆住了，唯一的动静是视网膜里闯入的食物勾起胃的共鸣，一阵咕咕的声音传出来，很是煞风景。她在三秒之后反应过来，在垃圾堆和流浪狗抢食的时候可没这待遇，要搁以前为了这么一顿，她准能从那些男人手上咬下一块肉。不吃白不吃，文星伊撕开包装狼吞虎咽，麦子的香气蔓延，面包绵软的口感却比刀枪剑戟还可怕似的，陌生极了，干哑的喉咙适应不了，文星伊吃着吃着就流下泪来。她不是故意要哭的，就只是单纯地淌泪，水珠从身体深处顺着下眼皮渗出，根本不受她主观意愿的控制。

金容仙没想到这个凶巴巴的小崽子用一块面包就能收买，湿漉漉的一双眼睛躲躲闪闪的，又想看她又不好意思看她，呼噜噜地说自己叫文星伊，文，星伊。

好听，像大小姐的名字。金容仙点点头，说我叫金容仙，你多大了？

十六岁。

营养不良，看着跟十三岁似的。金容仙轻轻拍了拍她单薄的肩膀，说你知道吧，你欠我一袋面粉，三斤半，世云路买的，比我平时用的都贵。

文星伊这十几年人生有三分之一不是在逃亡就是在准备逃亡的路上，经历过的事说多也多说少也少，不通人情世故，起初就显得缺心眼，有什么话也不管妥不妥直接就说了，喜怒哀乐都呈在脸上。

金容仙……你就是那个用杀人的手切面包的颂乐啊？文星伊突然直眉楞眼地指着她问。你的左眼……

这又是谁给取的什么小说里的称号？金容仙被逗乐了，也不知道是因为那句话还是文星伊的表情。她压下笑意，但还是下意识往左偏了偏头，不让对方直视她伤残的眼睛。我是金容仙，金容仙是我的名字。记得赔我的面粉。

文星伊后来沉默着自己把床铺收拾整齐，到了晚上也在卧室门口磨蹭，似乎是不准备走了。金容仙睁一只眼闭一只眼，即使知道文星伊现在身上是惹了麻烦的，也狠不下心赶她出去，便半推半就地让狗崽子就这样在她家里落了窝。要是让道上那帮人瞅见，非得又传她绑架未成年打黑工。不过金容仙确实缺个帮手，面包店虽小，她一个人经营全部仍有些吃力，多了个文星伊也就家里多双碗筷的事，工资都不用商量，稳赚不亏。何况她一个人太久、太久了，家里多个能动的活物……也没什么不好。

开始几天文星伊半夜总会大叫着惊醒，又踢又蹬，把空气当成隐形的敌人。金容仙抓她的手脚抓不住，只能把人整个往怀里摁，等小孩在她的胸腹与手臂之间逐渐平静下来，再把人放回被窝。

文星伊最初的惧人是刻在骨子里的，金容仙想给她剪头发，被反抗的她捏着剪刀头不让动，一双细眉倔强地拧着，完全拿她没办法。她掌心的伤还没好全，这下又划破了，金容仙只得哄着人松手，再去找绷带来给她仔细包扎，剪头发的事不得不暂时告一段落。但文星伊那头乱七八糟的头发实在太碍事，发丝缠绕打结，梳也梳不顺当，还容易落厨房里。最后金容仙干脆找理发店借了推子给她全剃掉。晚秋天气已经变冷，换季时节又容易感冒，金容仙从衣柜里翻出一顶压箱底的女帽——不知道是她多少年以前戴的，蝴蝶结上的水钻还没掉光——扣在小孩光溜溜的脑袋上，免得她着凉。

金容仙的面包店就开在房子楼下，铺面和住处连在一起，方便料理。方圆几里就只有她是做这码子正经买卖的，一片窑子、交易处、黑诊所中，挤着一家小小的面包店，显得违和又可笑。金容仙生意做得也随性，似乎是能以此吃饱饭就行。她时常外出，有时候是去买食材，有时候不知道去干嘛。文星伊自知寄人篱下，不能多嘴，就老老实实留在家，偷偷学着隔壁练武术的大叔的把式，拿擀面杖跟着比划，等金容仙回来，又装作人畜无害的样子。有了能遮风挡雨的地方，不愁吃穿了之后，她反而活得更紧绷，时刻不敢放松，抓紧所有时间让自己成长，忘不了被人踩在地上殴打而难以还手的无能为力，时常午夜梦回，皆是被那些暗无天日的回忆吓醒。睁开眼又看见金容仙躺在她身侧——只有一间卧室一张床，金容仙没有赶她去客厅，默许她和她挤在一起睡了。这女人的心大程度有时候让文星伊怀疑她到底是不是传闻中说的那样。不过是萍水相逢一时恻隐才施以援手的陌生人，本来文星伊都做好了在某一天被送客的准备，没想到金容仙就这样“引狼入室”，她就不怕她趁她睡觉的时候杀了她独占这间屋子吗？

睡不着的时候，文星伊只能琢磨这些事。视线里金容仙的睡颜安宁极了。她是个漂亮女人，文星伊看见她的第一眼就这么觉得。她见多了或财大气粗或下流市侩的狰狞面孔，还没在这片街区见过这样标致的人，初见时匆匆一瞥都留下半抹惊艳，更别提笑起来嘴角的梨涡绽开的样子。除了那只蒙着灰色阴翳的左眼，挑不出一点瑕疵。即便如此，也只是让她垂眸时看起来更加我见犹怜而已。文星伊不止一次怀疑她是怎么在这里生存下来的，凭着一家面包店？不可能，这是黑街，长得漂亮是没用的，万一哪天有人找上门来，大概轻而易举就能要了她的命。文星伊暗自发誓至少不能让那种事发生，无数个失眠夜里的思索，让她不知不觉中把救命恩人划进了自己的保护范围。

一段时间下来附近的邻居也认得文星伊了，有些嘴碎的混混管她叫金容仙的看门狗，也有的说她是金容仙和不知道哪个野男人生的杂种。高谈阔论的时候完全不避着她俩，文星伊气得不行，金容仙倒是云淡风轻，摸摸她刚刚长出短短的头发的脑袋，就系上围裙去厨房打鸡蛋了。说也奇怪，但凡被她的手那么一摸，文星伊的气立刻消了，只默默在心里记上一笔又一笔的账。

金容仙耐心地教她做面包，说掌握一门手艺，以后不管走到哪，好歹能混口饭吃。文星伊在心里觉得漂亮女人有多漂亮就有多天真，还隐约嫌之颇有“何不食肉糜”的意思。被拐卖到这种地方长大，她背的血债和仇恨早就不足以用面包一笔勾销了。不过表面上当然不能那么苦大仇深，她虽然没有读过多少书，但学东西很快，被拳脚打在肉上的经历都能当时就复刻在脑子里，日后逮到机会就要挣扎着一一还回去，处理面包当然不在话下。到后来反而是金容仙自己时常忘记那么几道工序，得由文星伊无奈地替她处理失火的城门，免得浪费原料让她们本就拮据的生活雪上加霜。时间久了，真让她产生一种金容仙离了自己可能要在这黑街混不下去的错觉。年轻人很容易沾沾自喜，开始反过来照顾起漂亮傻瓜，谁让她左眼有伤，可能难免影响到脑子了呢。

两人就这样勉强算是相依为命地捱过了黑街的一整个严冬。期间文星伊生了一回病，烧得昏睡在床上爬不起来。她在高热中浑浑噩噩地陷入幻境，在那里自己躺在某个无人光顾的街角，透过肿胀的眼皮挤出的缝看着面前的行人一个个目不斜视地路过，独自一人慢慢地在滚烫的温度中咽气。黑街没有人会叫警察，来了一个拾荒的人顺手把她的尸体推进了垃圾焚烧场里，无人过问姓名，正如她之前每一次饿晕一样，睁开眼发现自己还倒在原地，视线里是昏迷前看到的同一片青苔和砖墙，不想死就得爬起来找东西吃，这世界上没有什么奇迹。那幻境太真实了，文星伊几乎能闻到自己的头发、皮肉和骨头被火烧焦的味道，感受着黑暗与死亡把她吞没，而从始至终这世界无非就只少了她一条贱命。她被魇得睁不开眼，醒来的时候心脏跳得像要飞出去，一下以为梦里的是属于她的真实，而现实才是梦境。当预想的砖墙或垃圾场没有出现在眼中时，她才迟迟意识到自己确实遇到了奇迹。身上是干爽的，已经退烧了。文星伊好一会不敢求证这一切是否真实，片刻才发现金容仙的手腕被她死死握住。奇迹就躺在她的身侧，把她虚搂在怀里。想来应该是她在昏睡中不踏实，随手抓住救命稻草不放，金容仙竟没有挣脱她，这会已经等得睡着了，睫毛轻轻颤抖着，可能也在做什么不可告人的噩梦。住在黑街的人又有谁能做美梦呢？

那次之后金容仙给她添置了新的冬装，大概怕她又生病。她倒是舍得，反而文星伊心疼钱，默默地又立了誓，等积雪融化就开始锻炼身体，不然学了打架也只是花拳绣腿。

一个漫长的冬天结束，她俩竟保持着相安无事且没有被什么意外夺走小命。文星伊自己都感到难以置信。开春的时候她的头发已经可以盖住耳朵，体重也直线上升，看着总算结实了不少。反倒是金容仙瘦了，身上好几处的骨头突出得越来越明显。

这天，文星伊晨练的时候发现对面的邻居换了人。

那里原本是家交易所，不知道做的什么地下买卖，神神秘秘的，三天两头看不见主人家的身影。有一次金容仙带着文星伊出门一块搬面粉，回来的时候对面的门槛前躺了个瘦骨嶙峋的男人，手中握着针管，看不出死活。文星伊忍不住多看几眼，被金容仙硬搂着肩膀带进了屋，只得作罢。放下面粉转头却发现金容仙自己倒回去了，低着头——脸颊肉圆鼓鼓的——在口袋里翻了半天，找出几张小面额的纸币压在那个男人手边的一块砖下。

这会换了租客，门外装了LED灯，标着什么什么俱乐部——文星伊不认识那个洋文单词。路过的时候里面隐约传来女人的笑声，还有一阵阵胭脂水粉的香气，熏得文星伊连打了两个喷嚏。不过她练就了事不关己不多管的能力，没有去瞎好奇。

后来她在门口坐着用小刀削木条，对面出来了个和她差不多年纪的女孩，穿着一身红裙，头发烫得卷卷的，还没发育完全的胸部就露了一大片在空气里，脸上的妆也浓得可笑，显得有些装成熟的做作。文星伊从手中的活计里抬头看了她一眼，又低下头去。在黑街没必要和邻里乡亲你来我往地处好什么关系。女孩身上的香水味好浓，以至于文星伊不用看都知道她在靠近。很快视野里出现了一双尖头皮鞋，她停顿了一下，把小刀收到了身后，拍了拍衣服站起来，看着对方。

“你们这的面包多少钱一个呀？”女孩的声音果然尚还稚嫩，年纪顶多十五六。她从裙子里摸出几张纸币，递给文星伊，“这些能买多少？”

文星伊点清了钱，去里屋取了三个面包，想了想，又多给她放了块泡芙进去，甜馅的。她拎着袋子出来的时候对面又来一个女人，这回是个成年人了，保养得不错，但依然能看出已经徐娘半老。女人把女孩往后一拉，大概是责怪性质地说了什么，文星伊隔得远，没听清，只能看见女孩委屈又害怕的表情。她不为所动地拎着面包出去，径直递给女孩。女孩胆怯地看了看面包，又看了看身边的女人，不敢接。

“咦……”那女人的注意力反而转到了文星伊身上，“你就是颂乐家那个小狗崽？”

“是金容仙。”文星伊拎着面包袋的手没有动，似乎女孩不接她也不收，“你的面包，刚刚好那么多。”

“哎呀，还挺护主。”女人完全无视两个少女之间的互动，画着细长眼线的眼睛上下把文星伊打量了了一番，“男人嘴里说话不中听，我还真当是沙皮狗呢，原来是条小漂亮。诶，跟着金容仙多没趣啊，来林阿姨这混呗？你多大了？瞧这嫩的，我们这儿正需要年轻的新鲜血液。”

她说完要上手捏文星伊的脸，浓郁的廉价脂粉的味道又让后者鼻子犯痒。她正琢磨这女人该不该、能不能招惹，要不要忍气吞声——反正她什么羞辱都听过了，不差这一点——斜刺里却伸出另一只手，不轻不重但分毫不动摇地拦住了林阿姨的手。

“打狗也得看主人吧？”金容仙的声音客气含笑，“林阿姨，好久不见。”

“这话说的，谁舍得打小花骨朵！”林阿姨也不意外，施施然收回手，鲜红的指甲反着光，“是挺久不见了。别当姐姐跟你开玩笑呐，俱乐部正缺人呢，你这小狗怎么卖？”

“不卖。”

文星伊还来不及忐忑这几个月的朝夕相处在那人心里的位置，金容仙拒绝的话就不近人情地砸了过来，“您以后离她远点。面包就当免费送了，星伊，去把钱退给人家。”

氛围看似客气实则又冷又僵。她们以前一定有什么过节。文星伊没空高兴金容仙对她的维护，只能赶紧闷声照办。刚才的女孩估计和她一个想法，哆哆嗦嗦地把钱揣回身上，跑了，面包都没要。

原来金容仙也是会笑里藏刀地跟大人打太极的，平时很难察觉，没被她护过就发现不了来自年长者的可靠。林阿姨最后没再纠缠不放，一场不愉快的重逢算是就这么过去了。但是文星伊有预感，这事没完。

好消息是，金容仙减少了出门的次数，两人独处的时间增多了。文星伊时常看到她独自坐在卧室的小方桌前写东西，长发别在而后，脸颊肉因为低头而更明显。每当看到这一幕，她原本惶惶不可终日的心情就会变好一点。金容仙从初见起就是美丽而平静的，仿佛一尊立在淤泥里的女神像。文星伊从她身上汲取到一种与黑街的压抑恐怖完全不同的力量，就是在这种力量的支持下，她才能睡得着觉。

如果哪一天某个随时会到来的意外要将她们分开，她也要在还有力气的时候尽全力保护金容仙。救命之恩，用命来还也没什么所谓。金容仙背后定然也背负着许多她可能永远不会知道的故事，不过那都不重要。文星伊心想。她们之间本来就是不平等的，既不算家人也不算朋友，是她单方面欠了金容仙太多的关系。

黑街的春天除了温度上升了一些以外，一切都没有什么区别。每天晚上的猫叫春听得人毛骨悚然，没有任何一点春天的气息。文星伊的头发已经能理出发型了。随着头发一起长的，还有身高。她本来就在发育的年纪，吃饱了饭又坚持锻炼身体，个子自然水涨船高，短短小半年过去，金容仙的衣服穿在她身上就从又宽又大变得刚好合身了。

对面那个什么俱乐部的生意也红火起来，每到夕阳西下便有许多人进出。这日晚上文星伊从城郊购完鸡蛋回来，恰好看到之前那个来买面包的女孩在门口扶着墙呕吐，头发凌乱、双眼湿润，样子可怜极了。她们凑巧对上眼神，女孩身上还穿着情趣内衣，一层黑纱遮了像白遮，乳房和肋骨的轮廓连在一起，再往下更不能看了。文星伊匆忙挪开目光，抱着鸡蛋快步进了屋。转头脑海里却总浮现那姑娘的眼神，茫然又悲伤，就像黑街里大多数她们这个年纪的女孩一样。文星伊忍不住从二楼的窗户向下看，那女孩还站在原地，望着面包店的门。

“喂。”文星伊叫了一声，女孩循声抬头望过来，这么一仰面，她好像马上要落泪了似的。

那身衣服简直让文星伊不知道该把视线往哪放，只能别开脸迅速地脱下身上的外套，精准地从楼上扔到了那女孩的身上。

“拿着。”她说，然后关上了窗户，心脏砰砰直跳，宛如坏人第一次从良。

不过她转头就忘了这件小事，金容仙也没问起那件失踪的外套。半个月后，金容仙嫌厨房里的打蛋器不顺手了，干脆列了一张单子写上家里所有要更换的物件，准备一次性买回来。正逢雨季，文星伊担心她的左眼，死活要跟上。金容仙拗不过她，准许了。两人难得一道出门，回来的时候找了家便宜的炒面店顺便解决了下午饭。这几日云层积厚，天黑得早，二人到黑街时，四周已经不剩多少光，没有路灯的巷子里昏暗极了。

视野模糊的情况下听觉会更敏锐。远远的，文星伊便听到家门口传来一阵奇怪的声音，不过在黑街，就算大半夜听到枪响也应当习以为常。但随着两人走近，那声音也越来越大而清晰——不是野猫或醉汉，而是女人尖细的呻吟和喘息。

不巧文星伊的夜视能力该死的好，十几米远就让她看见了两个交叠的人影，在做什么无需言明。家门口开着妓院，会遇到这种事早在意料之内——总比出门踩到一地脑浆要好。但在那令人无法忽视的淫靡的声音中，十几岁的文星伊还是不可避免地耳热起来。这次身边还有金容仙在，更是把尴尬直接捎带到地狱级别。但总不能不回家，这段路还是得照常走过去。

金容仙只字不发，她俩不约而同地保持着沉默，空气里只剩下四只脚的脚步声和接二连三的娇喘。到了门口，文星伊正要掏钥匙，身后蓦地乍起一个响亮的女嗓，像把剪刀嘶啦划破遮羞的黑布，惊得她肩膀一抖，差点把手里的购物袋掉到地上。

“叫大声点，没吃饭吗，就这样怎么让客人满意？”林阿姨穿着身睡衣倚在自家大门的门框上，手中电筒的光直直射到对面，把交欢的人影照得无所遁形，“要都是你们这种苗子，我生意还做不做啦！”

事发突然，文星伊不得不眯起眼，反应极快地侧身替眼睛不便的金容仙挡光，而动物的趋光性又让她下意识看向了光柱的尽头。

——戏剧性地，被压在墙上的是先前那个女孩。

而那在此情此景下显得次要了。

伏在她身上的竟然是个女人，手中握的假阳具狰狞地隐没在女孩的下体。

这没什么，黑街本就是充满意外与不意外的地方。文星伊送的外套还挂在那女孩的臂弯，半只袖子搭在她抬起的小腿上，那里的肌肉因快感而紧绷着。这太过直白的画面仍是一种冲击，文星伊耳朵里一阵嗡响，像是听到了建筑坍塌的声音，碎石尘埃全都扑面而来，埋没了遍地的绿草与花。

几根手指突然钻进她的掌心，蛇信子似的凉而软。文星伊倏然抽手，紧捏的钥匙顺势落进了金容仙伸来的手里。

金容仙准确地把钥匙插进钥匙孔，推开门，侧身对好整以暇的林阿姨道：“大晚上的，又没生意，让人家小姑娘这么辛苦干什么。”

“不辛苦怎么有生意？”林阿姨果真反唇相讥，“嗐，要是姑娘们都有颂乐姐姐的姿色，倒也的确不用那么辛苦。”

“你找死吗？”被金容仙的触碰唤醒的文星伊如梦方醒，正是一身冷汗，听闻此言终于按捺不住，手臂把金容仙往后一拦，冷冷地看着对面的女人。

“哎哟，小狗急了。”林阿姨依然语气轻浮，“几个月没仔细看，居然这么高了。啧，长大了这么凶，养的是狗还是狼啊？”

最后一句话还是冲金容仙去的。文星伊偏头看她，才发现自己真的竟不知何时已经比金容仙高出一点了。

金容仙不再同她虚与委蛇，干脆利落地关上了门。锁刚落上，隔音不佳的墙体又把呻吟声一五一十地传了进来。但此时没有尴尬了，只剩比尴尬更甚的东西。

“黑街的人除了屠杀和讨债，最擅长的就是羞辱。”金容仙揉了揉文星伊的脑袋顶——由于身高，她现在做这个动作已经没有当初那么容易了，“要是跟他们急，就是你输了。”

文星伊哑口无言，心里乱糟糟的，“嗯”了一声，便径直去了浴室。

这里的热水供应常年不稳定，身体素质要是不过硬，洗一次澡就得感一次冒。不过在当下倒恰好适合冷静。文星伊淋着凉水，直直地注视线着角落篓子里换下来的衣裤，那里面装着一把她自制的木刀，哪怕不至于削铁如泥，割破人的皮肤也绰绰有余。

无论如何无法反驳的是，她方才真的对林阿姨起了杀心。文星伊抿着唇，任凭水流从头顶浇下来。金容仙无形中教导她的便是那份可贵的平和，而她刚刚意识到自己半点也没学成，本质还是那条咬死了同类后从笼子里爬出来的狼，在主人的怀里窝了一段时间，差点就把自己当成宠物狗了。

那个被人摁在墙上操的女孩的身影也在脑海中挥之不去，更荒谬的是还和金容仙每晚坐在床边背对着她换衣服的样子交叠在一起——二者本是八竿子打不着的关系。文星伊自己也解释不清楚，躁郁地关上水龙头，快速穿好衣服走了出去。

当天晚上她又失眠了。金容仙的呼吸在耳畔，突然就从令人安心变得令人无法不在意。

大概那正代表着日子不可能再平静下去。

变故发生在六月的一个早晨。隔壁被文星伊悄悄偷师学艺了好久的大叔横死在家门口，鲜血和黄黄白白的脂肪流了一地，气味熏天，尸体的右手不翼而飞，应当是被杀人者取走了。

邻居们或是瘾君子或是小偷或是走私犯都不约而同地保持着沉默，大家都知道这代表着黑街真正的主人来过了。那些黑手党，他们黑白通吃，还有枪。

没人知道这个看上去豪爽耿直的男人怎么招惹了杀神。他们这片区域位于黑街边缘，除了上交保护费的时候，很少被注意到。

几个男人主动把尸体收拾了。文星伊隔着纱窗目睹一切，掉头又发现林阿姨在对面二楼的窗户里阴恻恻地笑。

一时间人人自危。

就在这个时候，金容仙突然病了，感冒低烧，成天没精打采地窝在沙发上。

文星伊出门给她买药，返程时刚到门口就被一只鸡爪一样的手拽住了。

她面无表情地看着拦在路上的林阿姨，插在裤兜里的手无声无息地握紧了刀柄。

“别急着走啊。上次怪阿姨说错话，惹你不高兴了，这不赶着来跟你赔罪。”林阿姨笑呵呵的，不知道葫芦里卖的什么药。她朝身侧招了招手，“秀英，快过来，别磨磨蹭蹭的。”

门内走出来一个女孩，还是熟悉的面孔，在林阿姨身边站定，眼神怯怯的。

“你看，我看你和我们秀英挺有缘分，就让她收拾了一下，来和你玩玩。”

而她说的屁话此时的文星伊全都听不进去。秀英还是秀英，但原本烫得卷卷的头发被拉直了些许，染了色，长度及腰，齐刘海也没了。她穿着一身相对于平时来说显得太过保守的衣服，白毛衣，牛仔裤，披着文星伊的那件外套，那件操他妈的该死的多事的外套。不知道谁给她换了比平时成熟很多也淡了很多的妆容，还在右眉下轻轻点了一颗痣。

所有的、全部的风格，只一眼就看得出是从金容仙身上照搬过来的。甚至她脚上那双黑色的靴子，和文星伊被金容仙捡回家的那天穿的一模一样。

文星伊顿时像被人用力扇了耳光，脸上火辣辣的，又愤怒又心虚。她连着后退好几步，一个字也说不出来，林阿姨嬉笑的表情让她感觉被整个看穿了，一种隐私被窥视的羞耻浮上心头。虽然她也不明白自己有什么不能说的。

她不敢和秀英对视，转身狼狈地逃了，背上冷汗直流，靠着家门都在不住喘气。


End file.
